


The Famous French Kiss!

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: French Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama gives Kaneki a lesson on French Kiss… What better way to test out this new knowledge than on the Gourmet himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Famous French Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first ever tsukikane fic omg have fun reading this!!

"— Annnnnnnnd that’s how you French Kiss!"

Kaneki had his brows creased in concentration. Tsukiyama was slightly nervous; it’s the first time Kaneki had paid him his 100% attention… even if they  _were_ going out. It was, bluntly put,  _arousing_.

Tsukiyama waltzed his way to his boyfriend. “Ah, Kaneki-kun! What a splendid expression you have there!” — He did a minor hairflip. Annoying to Kaneki’s eyes really, but right now he had a better idea.

After all, the reason he wanted to learn about French k-k-kissing (it’s still a little embarrassing to say it) was  _just in case_ the moment called for it. It happened sometimes, when he needed to gather information. Since Tsukiyama was the only one who did know how, he always did the honors… and certainly, it wasn’t a pleasant thing to go through as his  _boyfriend_. Furthermore, he certainly couldn’t rely on Tsukiyama forever.

"Kaneki-kun? Kannnneeeeeki-kuuuuun?"

When Kaneki focused on the present, Tsukiyama’s face was just inches away, mouth wide open. He was going to take a bite of him! Oh, the nerve! Out of instinct, he kicked him. Or at least, he  _almost_ did. He stopped right before his foot landed on Tsukiyama’s cheek.

 _Phew… that was close_. He sat back on bed, completely relaxed. “Hey, Tsukiyama?”

” _Yes_ , Kaneki-kun?” …That smile was extremely annoying. It’s like he knew the reason behind Kaneki wanting to learn about French kissing, and his eyes were already burning with jealousy. It’s unfair. But Tsukiyama leaned in anyway, bending his long body forward so he was on eye level with Kaneki.

Kaneki’s eyes were suddenly warm and full of love. Tsukiyama gulped and repressed a shiver. Ahhh, this Kaneki gives off a really good smell as well, was what he probably thought. Kaneki extended his arm, wrapping it around Tsukiyama’s neck, pulling him closer. He was going to wipe that stupid grin off his smug face.

Their lips met halfway, and they wasted no time darting their tongues out, mingling, invading the other’s mouth. Kaneki’s was quickpaced, hot, hungry, the way he’d expected Tsukiyama’s to be. Instead, the Gourmet’s was slow, as though… as though he was  _savoring_ it. Ugh, the thought made Kaneki flush in embarrassment and even worse, shame. He was actually anticipating the kiss.

Refusing to admit defeat in this now kissing competition, Kaneki reached out his other arm as well, this time grabbing Tsukiyama’s perfect hair. The feeling of gel was gross, but it’d make do. He titled his head, the way Tsukiyama taught him earlier, and sucked on his lower lip, moaning experimentally.

The man actually groaned.

Satisfied with the result, Kaneki pulled back with a smirk, but not before licking his lips to ensure there would be no trail of saliva. Tsukiyama was still dazed, both arms frozen in place, quite but not yet hugging Kaneki. He’s blushing. Jesus.  _How cute…_  Kaneki thought. He wanted to kill himself for that. He looked down at Tsukiyama, then grinned. “Thank you for your lesson, Tsukiyama- _sensei_. Seems like I’m pretty good at this, aren’t I?” In a chirpy mood, Kaneki skipped out of the room.

"…" Tsukiyama remained frozen for a long moment, before covering his face with trembling hands. "D-D-D-D- _Dolce!!!_ " A blood sweet kiss, enough for him to get hard. Ahhhh, he’s completely taken by Kaneki, isn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope they arent too ooc?? :c i need to do more analysis on shironeki when i have the time!!


End file.
